Cupcakes 2
by laney9830
Summary: Now that Laney has disappeared, Trina wonders where she is and goes to help Kon make cupcakes. But what she doesn't know is that he's the one who killed her. WARNING: This story has a lot of gore in it so read at your own risk!


WARNING! The following fanfiction contains scenes of graphic violence and gore and may affect the appreciation of certain Grojband characters. Viewer discretion is advised...

It has been a week since anybody last heard from Laney, they only found a note in her writing saying she would leave to someplace, it didn't said to where or how long, just that she had to leave. Trina found it on one end good that Laney was gone, there were a lot less crashes in her shop, yet she missed it. She missed how Laney always came crashing in. It was a guilty pleasure of her. "Laney, where have you gone?" She asked herself. Then she realized something, Kon asked something of her. If she would help him making cupcakes. Trina herself always enjoyed the cupcakes Kon baked, they were always so full of love and joy, just as Kon himself. Trina left her boutique and walked up to Kon's house. Along the way she found some fabric which she really needed. "Could you hold it back for me please?" Trina asked to the salesperson. "For you miss Trina? Always. I will have it ready when you come back." The market person Replied. "Okay then, it shouldn't take long. Probably four hours at its max. And thank you, for holding it back." Answered Trina with a smile on her face. It was late in the morning, about eleven o'clock when she reached his house where the black haired drummer was waiting for her. "Trina! You are here!" Kon said with a huge smile on his face. "Well of course Kon. I would love to see how you make your famous cupcakes." Answered Trina. Kon started to giggle and went inside. "Are you coming Trina?" he asked and she came in as well. Kon pointed her to the kitchen and said everything was ready to make some cupcakes. She walked in the kitchen and saw that everything was indeed ready. A little while later Kon entered as well. "Now, what I want you to do is make the dough for them. Just mix the water and the flower and don't be shy with it. We have a lot of cupcakes to make." He said. "Kon, might I ask you something?" The pink haired girl asked while she began to make the dough. "Yes Trina?" Kon answered. "What flavor of cupcakes are we going to make?" Trina asked out of curiosity. "Fiery Spice flavor, I have found the perfect combination for the best taste!" Replied Kon with a huge smile on his face. "Fire... Spice makes me think of Laney. What do you think what happened to her Kon?" Said Trina. On what Kon said with a little ominous in his voice. "I have no idea Trina, I truly don't know." Kon went to get something out of the basement, something he called the special ingredient. "Look at it Trina, the fiery spice tasting icing." He said when he came back. "Want to try it?" "Well, off course I want too Kon. It looks so delicious." He opened one of the three jars he had, and let her taste it. "I don't know how you do it, but this is delicious! This color has an amazing taste!" "Tee-hee Trina, if I tell you how, it isn't a surprise anymore" Answered Kon. Trina nodded in an agreeable manner on that statement and took another lick of it. They started to ice the cupcakes that were ready for it. While Trina was busy making sure each cupcake had the same amount if icing, Kon saw his chance. He lights a slumber berry candle and uses a fan to blow the scent towards Trina. She smells it, "Mm," she said. "Slumber Berry." She then passed out on the floor and Kon picked her up carrying her to his basement. Hours passed by before Trina finally woke up. "Wake up little gemstone" A creepy voice said. Trina opened her eyes and wanted to shake her head and rub it with her hand, she tried both, but it didn't work. The girl looked and saw she was hold in place with some leather straps, she couldn't move one bit. She looked into the room but saw nothing, only a couple eyes bouncing around every once and awhile, green eyes, almost as green as those of Kon. She wanted to talk, but found out that her mouth as shut tight with some tape. Trina examined the room a bit more but nothing could be seen, but the smell, unbearable to say the least. A light went on, she saw the contraption she was in and wanted to scream, she was all tied up, no way out of it, every part that could move, was tied up, even her long beautiful hair couldn't go anywhere. "Finally! You are awake!" The creepy voice said. "Now, I will pull the tape off soon, so we can have a little chat with each other." The green eyes came closer and closer until it was revealed who had them. The tape was ripped of from Trina's mouth and all she could say was a name. "Kon?!" "Yes Trina, I-" "Thank goodness Kon, please, get me out of here, I don't know who tied me up here, but you have no idea how glad I am to see you." "Untie you?" Kon asked curiously. "Why would I do that, especially since I was the one who tied you up here." Trina's eyes become small, Kon, a friend she had since she young, had tied her up here, in a place she don't even know, where it smells like death itself. "Kon, why? Just why did you tie me up here?" The pink haired girl asked as tears started to build up in her eyes. Kon giggled and walked away. "Rules are rules darling, I can't bend them. But there is an exception for you." "Just what, are you, planning?" Trina brought out as tears made their way down her cheeks. Kon went away and flicked on some more lights. Trina was again stunned by the horror that unfold as the lights went on. The walls, full with dead people, cut open, guts laying out, blood dripping of the walls, misformed, stitched back together, two sides of two different girls stitched together. "You like what you see Trina?" He asked with a lot of joy in his voice. "Like it? How could I like something like this?" Replied Trina through the tears, Kon started to flick even more switches on. Kon walked up to two girls both of them were cut in half and their sides were stitched togther. "You remember them right? From when they kidnapped us?" The black haired drummer asked asked with a grin on his face. "No, this can't be! Not them! Not Kate and Allie! How could you!" Trina managed to speak through her many tears. The black haired drummer replied under a devilish giggle. "Simple miss Trina, just as I got you down here, a pan against the back of their heads, and they was out. They didn't last long though, after ten minutes, they couldn't take it anymore. Oh well, I granted their final wish, that they could be together forever. Tee-hee." On one side was Kate and the other was Allie, and they were cut in half and stiched together on the back and sides with blood dripping. "Oh, I almost forgot. I want to show you one last thing before we begin." Kon said while he flicked on one last light, Trina saw what it was, and started to cry even harder. "L-L-Laney...How could you Kon!?" Kon looked at the stuffed up Laney. "Her number popped up, same as with you. As I said, I can't bend the rules Trina. Lanes here lasted fifty minutes, I have intention to at least double that for you." "Why, why are you telling me all this Kon?" She asked scared. He grabbed a trolley with a cloak over it and rolled to her while shaking his head. "Because today is the last day we see each other Trina." He removed the cloak and on that trolley where a couple knives, scissors and syringes filled with different fluids. "Now I only need one more thing... Where did I left it." He said as he turned himself around looking for something. "Oh here it is!", said Kon as he came back with a hacksaw. "No, no, no, no Kon!" Were the only things Trina could bring out. Kon picked up a small knife and turned his attention to Trina. The drummer lowered himself a little and started to cut out a part of her calves, (Lower parts of the leg.) "You have no idea how long I have waited for these Trina, now, I can add them..." Said Kon with a cheerful voice. She only screamed in pain and cried as Kon carefully cut the skin away and started to release the skin from the muscle. After about two minutes he had the first one done. There place where normally Trina's calves would be, was now exposed muscle and tissue while blood poured out of the wound. Kon made no time to ask Trina something and went straight for the next one. As soon as the knife started to cut through her skin, she cried again in pain and almost began to scream. "I'm sorry Sweetie! I should have never messed with Grojband! You told me... You were right all along..." Kon didn't even heard it as he was humming 'Smile, Smile, Smile', and not long after that, he had both of Trina's calves. He held them in front of her eyes. "See Trina, they look so beautiful, just like you. Tee-hee" Kon spoke in a giggling tone. "You, are, a, monster, Kon..." Was all she could say at the sight. "Why... Just... Why... Kon..." Trina asked through the shocks of pain. "Oh Trina, I do this because I have too, now for... How do they say it in French? Le grande finale?" He said picking up a large knife. "You love to make dresses... Now... You will become one..." He spoke with a lot of craziness in his voice. "Don't worry that much though, here." The drummer spoke while injecting Trina with another syringe. "This will paralyze you from your neck down, I want you too see it... See what you will become..." "Thank you Kon..." Trina said softly as her feeling started to fade away. Kon started to skin her alive, beginning by her hind legs and feet. Trina just sat there, letting it that made Trina who she was, were brutally taken away, by a monster... Going by the name of Kon Kujira. Trina gave up all hope, there was nothing she could do. Where her calves were, it bled heavily and now, Kon was skinning her alive, to make a dress out of her... "Oh Trina, you are going to be such a wonderful dress!" Kon said full with enthusiasm, but the girl said nothing. She just closed her eyes and just cried as Kon did his job, if one can even call it a 'job'... After half an hour later, Kon reached her neck. "Now, I will stop here, because the head always gets messy. If you don't mind it." The drummer cut the skin loose around the neck and hold it before Trina's eyes. She opened her eyes for the first time since she started, only to be met by the red tissue of her body and her skin, which Kon hold in front of her like a trophy. "This is going to be one wonderful dress Trina! I must thank you, for keeping it such a good condition..." The drug started to work out and slowly, the pain came back, violently, every spot on her body started to burn from the pain, some places started to bleed heavy. But Kon didn't care, he only had an eye for her skin. "Oh, I know where I am going to turn this into! A cloak like Kin has! What do you think Trina?" "You, monster!" Screamed Trina in pain. Kon simply looked at her as he replied. "Now I had my fun, it is time..." "Time for what, Kon?" Said the girl in pain and disbelief that there was more to come. "You must know Trina, I never liked you, not as I like Kin, Corey, Mina or..." The black haired drummer started to giggle. "Laney here. I went easy on her when I made her guts into ingredients." "But I won't on yours..." Said Kon sadistically. "What... No... KON!" Was all Trina could say. He laid the skin aside and grabbed a machine, a horrible machine. "I call this the 'Gut-Puller', it is something I found, how this works? Simple, it pulls all your guts out, and clean them, for processing." "Processing?" Asked Trina confused and in tears. "Where did you think I got the Red jam from?" Kon said smiling. That did it for Trina, she gave it all up... her calves were gone, and even her skin, what else could she do. "Go ahead, unleash your revenge Kon... There is nothing left of me, all I am now... Is just a shell, waiting to get crushed." She said in tears. "I am not a total monster Trina, and I will grant you your wish." He injected her for the last time, paralyzing her again from the neck down. Then, he took a huge knife, stabbed it into Trina and yanked it from side to side, all the guts, came rushing out... Her bowels, the stomach, the liver, everything. Kon laughed loudly and turned on his 'Gut-Puller' and went searching for the end of the large intestines. After a small time he found it and hooked it in, turned it on, and slowly Trina's guts were turned into one bloody mess. Kon laughed harder than ever before as Trina just cried, she knew it was over soon... After ten minutes, all of her intestines were processed, into one bloody pulp. Kon kept a close count to the his friend as he said. "I must say Trina, you are a tough one, most people would have left at this point, but now, the largest part is being processed, there is just one thing left... Your heart." When Trina heard that, the drug was worked out and she felt all the pain again. "Kon... Just... Why..." "If I tell you that, it won't be a surprise anymore Trina, now, do not move. Not at all." Kon replied. He picked up a scalpel and reached for the organs hanging outside her body. The crazed drummer cut away the dangling stomach, liver and kidneys, all thrown in the Gut-Puller for process. Trina kept screaming in pain as the knife made its deadly cuts. "Now, the most important one." Kon said with a huge smile on his face. Kon looked deep into Trina's eyes and went inside the hole he created. With surgical precision he started to slowly cut the heart loose. The pain was unbearable, but Trina still hold, somehow. Even to Kon's surprise. With one last, painful cut, the heart came loose and Kon hold in front of Trina's eyes and said: "I will keep your heart, as a reminder." "Thank... you... Kon..." Those were the last words to ever leave the mouth of the pink haired girl. She died two minutes later. "One hour and forty minutes, not bad." Said Kon when he took Trina's heart and walked over to a small table holding a jar of strong water. The drummer placed the cooling off heart in the jar and closed the lid. "So Trina, now your heart will live on, forever!" Kon spoke under a giggle. Kon took a look at his work, he was proud on it. He had everything he needed, but still, the feeling that again one of his friends had to die, made him sad. "Well, at least they are on a better world now..." He said with a tear in his eye. Kon got another idea, instead of making a dress of Trina's skin, he thought about doing the same as he did too Laney. He took her body, cleaned it all until there were only bones left, the things he could use he placed aside, everything else went down the drain. He started to hum 'The Art of the Dress' as a last honor for her. "Soon, you will be just as Laney, Trina." And after some time, Trina indeed become as Laney, stuffed up. Kon placed her next to Laney. The drummer looked at both of them and sighed deeply, he cleaned his work place and processed the pulp into a jam. Icing-jam. After everything was done, he went to a glass bowl, he grabbed a piece of paper out of it and read it out loud. "The next one... Number 923, who could be?" He took a look at a board which had everybody's name and their number, Kon looked up number 923, his eyes became as big as possible and he smiled. "Soon..."

"The end," Kon said. There was complete silence, he looked and saw his friends shaking in fear. Kin threw up again in his 4th paper bag, Corey was shaking uncontrollably in fear and Laney was just staring at Kon and backing up every second. "What? I warned you it was going to be a scary story," Kon said. "Yeah but we didn't know it was going to be THAT scary!" Kin said. "You killed Kate and Allie what is wrong with you?!" "Guys it's just a story, I would never do something like that," Kon said sitting down on the stage. "I don't think I'll sleep tonight," Laney said. She quickly picked up her stuff and bolted out of the garage. Kin did the same, Corey bolted up to his room and locked it quickly. Kon just shrugged and pulled out a cupcake and bit into it as red jam gushed out, "It's a good thing I made extra for myself," he said.

The End


End file.
